


Devilish Spiders.

by Reptiliano



Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, What-If, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reptiliano/pseuds/Reptiliano
Summary: Era demasiado probable que Peter Parker no notara con quien estaba lidiando, pero debía admitir que pasar cada día esos momentos con el mismísimo Lucifer era estar como en el paraíso.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Peter Parker
Kudos: 13





	Devilish Spiders.

**Author's Note:**

> 1-Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia.  
> 2-Peter Parker en este drabble (y en los que seguramente vengan(?)) es mayor de dieciocho (18) años.  
> 3-Este drabble fue creado originalmente para un reto literario.

Se dejó colocar delicadamente una cereza en su boca junto a un provocador sonido proporcionado por sus dientes, al romper la línea entre la raíz y la deliciosa fruta rojiza, incitó al ser diabólico a esbozar una sonrisa, sin duda lasciva, al joven que estaba más concentrado en ver las maravillas de la ciudad desde el punto en el que estaban, mientras estaba regocijándose con su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del hombre, acomodado muy tranquilamente entre sus piernas.

¿Era bastante temerario Peter Parker como para estar recostado en los aposentos de Lucifer Morningstar, justo sobre su cuerpo como si nada estuviera pasando? ¿O simplemente era muy ingenuo para darse cuenta con quien estaba lidiando desde hacía unas cuantas semanas? Sea como fuese, el chico araña se veía bastante a gusto en aquella posición y Lucifer, ni hablemos. Irónicamente se sentía en el paraíso.

El demonio de igual forma era más escéptico, por así decir, en que delante de él tenía un niño que vestía mallas rojas y azules, con poderes de araña sonaba algo estúpido y descabellado, a decir verdad, además de que se veía muy humano; no obstante, a veces Peter venía con heridas tan considerables que Lucifer por momentos tenía sus dudas, pero acababa descartándolas al poco tiempo. Justo ahora mismo estaba contemplando un moretón bastante grande en su brazo, el mismo estaba algo hinchado por eso.

—¿Otra vez haciendo travesuras? —preguntó en una voz socarrona, a lo que el castaño solo atinó a mirarlo hacia arriba, diciendo con total sencillez.

—Tuve que evitar una colisión entre un auto y un tren, no fue fácil. —de nuevo volvía con esos cuentos tan típicos de superhéroes, comúnmente se abstenía a las preguntas y solo se quedaba a oír el cuento completo, apoyando su mentón vagamente en su hombro y escuchándolo con vaga atención, pues estaba totalmente absorto en otras ideas, bastante complicadas para la mentalidad humana como la de Parker.

—¿Me estas escuchando? —se quejó Peter en un instante, arqueando una ceja al verlo tan ofuscado en sus pensamientos.

—Solo tenía «algo» en mente… —desvió por completo el tema con media sonrisa y un destello rojizo en su mirada que, siendo francos, puso la piel de gallina a Spider-Man y el corazón se le subiera hasta la garganta, cerrándole el paso de su saliva.

Se separó al instante y cuando vio sus dientes a la vista ansiosos por algo, supo a donde tomaría rumbo todo esto, una exhalación pesada salió de él, sin poder quitarle la mirada de los ojos rubíes.

La lujuria no tardó en apoderarse de ambos, tras que “Luci” tomó iniciativa en tan pocos segundos, aunque si bien, Peter nunca pudo saber ese día que recorrió por la mente de tan elegante y sensual hombre, si fue curioso creer, por unos momentos, entre los mares de placer que le proporcionaba, que aquel tipo tenía alas de ángel saliendo de su espalda.

Lucifer se maldijo por eso. Aun no podía controlar su excitación frente al niño.


End file.
